winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 203
Into the UnderRealm (R'''escue Mission in the Italian Version) Is the third episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis The episode opens with Layla (Aisha) waking up in the clinic and then rushes out to stop Piff from sleeping in mid-flight, which she succeeds after interrupting Wizgiz's class. Now recovered, Layla(Aisha) talks with Faragonda in her office, begging her to let her try and rescue the other Pixies from Darkar. Faragonda then arranges a rescue mission, but only allows for Bloom and Stella to accompany Layla due to their magical affinities. She has Tecna stay behind to help monitor the mission at Alfea. Flora and Musa ask why they couldn't come along, and Faragonda shows them by giving the girls a magical simulation of the UnderRealm environment. Flora couldn't use her powers due to lack of living plants, and Musa's powers proved to be too dangerous to use in an enclosed cavern. Before Musa could get crushed by a falling boulder, Faragonda dispells the illusion, then reassures Musa that her powers will be needed in other missions, just not now. Saladin drops by as Bloom, Stella, and Layla(Aisha) prepare to leave to offer them escorts to UnderRealm, Sky and Brandon. The five are then dropped off at UnderRealm where they try to make their way to Lord Darkar's Fortress. Things don't go smoothly as they soon run into some monsters, which they managed to fight off. Unfortunately, the fight had also caused the girls to lose a huge portion of their magical energies, leaving them drained and vulnerable. The five come across more monsters, and Brandon falls down a chasm after killing one. In desperation, Stella jumps down after him, despite the fact she couldn't transform. Bloom screams in horror as two of their group had fallen to who knows where. Major Events *Bloom, Stella and Layla go to the UnderRealm. *Layla is introduced to the Specialists. *Sky and Brandon go with Bloom, Stella and Layla. *Layla's powers are revealed. She has the power of the Morphix, a pink fluid that she can bend to her will. *Layla, Bloom, and Stella's powers get drained. *Brandon and Stella are separated from Bloom, Sky and Layla. Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Riven *Sky *Brandon *Timmy *Miss Faragonda *Nurse *Layla *Piff *Lord Darkar *Spit Monster *Brute Monster Trivia *In the RAI version, Layla runs into Knut in the hallway while trying to find Piff. She freaks out at the sight of an ogre in the school. *In the RAI version, Faragonda did not test the girls, as she had already decided to have Bloom, Stella, and Layla go on the mission for good reason: **Layla - she knows the area **Stella - she has light magic, which is effective against shadow monsters **Bloom - she possesses the Dragon's Flame, which makes her the powerhouse *Faragonda tested Flora, Musa, and Tecna to show them why they cannot go. There would be no living plants for Flora to use making her powers useless. Musa had sound but in the cave her powers could prove fatal to the group and cause a collaspe. Tecna's was not shown or mentioned however. *Layla in the RAI version was actually flattered by Brandon after calling her a cutie and asking if she was new to the group. *The fairies cannot stay too long in fairy mode or they transform back, unlike in the previous season where that was not a problem. For example, Stella was is fairy mode the whole trip to Cloud Tower without losing her magic. This is due to Lord Darkar's negative energy which is present in the UnderRealm and which absorbs the power of magical creatures and weakens them greatly, preventing them from remaining in the fairy mode for too long since fairies need to use their own magical energy to be able to remain in the fairy form. *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 28, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 45, 46, 49, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx club special scene "The Shadow of Phoenix". Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Rachael Lillis = Miss Faragonda Michael Alston Baley = Saladine Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Dani Shaffel = Tecna Lisa Ortiz = Musa Vashty Mompoint = Layla Jason Griffith = Lord Darkar Quotes '''Faragonda: "Now I’d like to point out that some of you will not be taking part in this rescue mission.” Bloom: “But we do everything together." Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 Category:Rai Dub Category:4kids Category:Specials